The present invention relates to automated determination of interpersonal groups according to wireless device dwell and movement events within a venue. More particularly, the present invention relates to group inference based upon venue zone events.
Users of mobile devices may carry the mobile devices with them as they travel during a course of any given day. The users may use the mobile devices to make telephone calls, to send and receive electronic mail messages (email), and to connect to Internet-based websites from any location that has suitable wireless network connectivity or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) connectivity for the communication platform(s) supported by the respective mobile devices.